Typically, jamb brackets are manufactured in a single piece from heavy angle iron or from stamped angles and flat stock, which must be fastened together with screws or rivets. Heavy material thicknesses are required with such brackets to provide the necessary strength. Attachment of the track to the jamb bracket has previously been accomplished by flat or round head bolts and nuts. Such bolts must be adjusted precisely in order to ensure adequate clearance for the door rollers in the track.
Generally horizontal angle brackets are provided for overhead door systems to add stiffness and strength to the track system so that the track will not deflect under the load of the door when the door is stored in its open position. Typically such brackets are bolted to the track member by means of mechanical fasteners such as screws if the components are to be assembled in the field, or spot welded if the components are pre-assembled. In instances where it is desired to assemble track components in the field, it is desired to use versatile components adapted for use in various arrangements. Known attempts at imparting a degree of versatility in such component parts include providing plural holes and/or slots in the components, in the interfacing area to allow some preassembly and adjustment prior to final securing of the components. The hole and/or slot arrangement, while flexible, lacks stability during assembly.
Despite the years that jamb brackets, support brackets, and track assemblies have been employed and the various design variations, assembly and installation time as well as manufacturing costs can be significant. Installation and assembly involving numerous elements and fasteners is tedious and requires multiple adjustments to ensure smooth operation of the door.